Crece y desaparece
by R.S.Black
Summary: Entonces, Xenophilius sintió que por ella podría ir a la luna en una escoba ― a pesar de no saber volar ― y traerle una bolsa entera de aquellas ranas lunares de las que tanto había leído.


_**Disclaimer: **nada de esto me pertenece. Todo es de J. y yo no lo utilizo con ningún ánimo de lucro._

* * *

**Crece y desaparece.**

― ¿De qué hablas, Lovegood?

Las palabras del muchacho fueron el detonante que las demás personas necesitaron para comenzar a reír.

La voz se le atascó en la garganta, formando por primera vez aquel doloroso nudo que Xenophilius nunca aprendió a desatar a pesar de los años transcurridos, y la desgarradora crueldad presente en los ojos de los demás como un denso velo de neblina oscura y tóxica, ayudó a que un pequeño trozo de toda esa confianza ciega a lo desconocido de la que tanto orgullo sentía, se desvaneciera y derrumbara estrepitosamente a su pies.

La inocente sonrisa que adornaba sus labios se desvaneció de a poco cuando aquel muchacho de pose altanera dio unos pasos hacia él y se acercó tanto que pudo sentir su aliento húmedo cerca del rostro. Estrellándose inevitablemente contra él y destruyendo todo a su paso.

― Ya es tiempo de que te des cuenta de que los tontos _nergles_ de los que tanto hablas no existen, Xenophilius.

― Son _nargles_, Lennox.

Xenophilius no agachó la mirada, pero tuvo ganas de hacerlo cuando aquel Ravenclaw lo miró ceñudo después de susurrarle con suficiente educación el verdadero nombre de los nargles ― porque tal vez Lennox no tenía la mente lo suficientemente abierta como para poder verlos infestando el muérdago, pero cambiarles el nombre era una completa falta de respeto―.

― ¿Y a quién le interesa?

Lo dijo con mofa y levantó la voz para hacerlo. Entonces los demás rieron por una gracia que seguramente estaba ahí, flotando en alguna parte de la conversación, pero que él no pudo reconocer en ese momento ― aunque igual sonrió un poco ―.

― Pues yo creo que son interesantes.

Fue una voz cantarina y dulce la que entró en sus oídos despiertos aquella tarde para quedarse ahí por siempre. Fueron unos ojos grandes y vivaces los que le sonrieron con complicidad cuando sus miradas se encontraron y una boca pequeña y sonrosada la que fue capaz de defenderlo aún sin conocerlo.

― La verdad es que existen muchas cosas en el mundo que no podemos ver, pero que seguramente están ahí ― dijo, dio dos pasos largos, se situó a su lado ― lo suficientemente cerca para poder sentir su olor ― y miro a Lennox con una sonrisa luminosa y enormemente encantadora ―. Como los _muggles_, muchos de ellos creen en lo fantasmas a pesar de no haberlos visto nunca ¿No lo crees así, Lennox?

Muchos dejaron de reír y empezaron a darle la razón a la chica de sonrisa llena de hoyuelos. Otros tantos comenzaron a murmurar y en vista de que ya no existía ninguna discusión, todos retomaron su camino dejando a Lennox completamente solo.

― ¿En realidad crees en esas patrañas?

La voz de Lennox denotaba incertidumbre y ya no existía rastro de burla en ella.

― Creo en Xenophilius y eso es más que suficiente.

La sonriente joven no dudó ni un momento en su respuesta y el joven Lovegood se sorprendió al escucharla. Tanto, que los ojos se le salieron de sus órbitas y las palabras volvieron a atascárseles en la garganta, aunque el nudo ya no era tan doloroso como antes.

― Como quieras ― el Ravenclaw frunció el ceño, giró en sus talones y apresuró el paso lo suficiente para que el vuelo de su túnica se perdiera tras un recodo en cuestión de segundos.

Xenophilius no lograba comprenderlo. Intentó hacer memoria para ver si recordaba alguna vez que esa chica hubiera hablado con él, pero no fue capaz de recordar nada además de los pastelitos de canela que había comido aquella mañana ― exageradamente deliciosos, si se permitía decir ―.

― En verdad creo en ti, Xenophilius.

La voz lo interrumpió y lo sobresaltó un poco. Cuando se recompuso, se dio cuenta de que _ella_ lo miraba con una sonrisa adorable en los labios.

― ¿En serio? ― preguntó dudoso.

― ¡Por supuesto! ― exclamó antes de empezar a caminar ―. Tal vez algún día puedas hablarme más de todas esas fascinantes criaturas ¿Qué te parece?

El joven asintió y cuando la muchachita de sonrisa luminosa y llena de hoyuelos pasó por debajo de la ramita de muérdago y la miró sospechosamente antes de volver a sonreírle, Xenophilius sintió que por ella podría ir a la luna en una escoba ― a pesar de no saber volar ― y traerle una bolsa entera de aquellas ranas lunares de las que tanto había leído.

Y sintió que tenía un algo invisible más en lo qué creer.

(Un algo que le retorcía el estómago y le cosquilleaba en la punta de los pies).

* * *

_Vale, que creo que es un poquito evidente que "la muchachita de sonrisa con hoyuelos" es la madre de Luna, pero igual lo aclaro aquí por si no está lo suficientemente claro xD no quise ponerle nombre porque quería que se viera real y ponerle un nombre que JK no le ha dado no me gustó mucho._

_En fin, gracias por llegar hasta aquí._

_Un beso enorme_

_**R.**_


End file.
